La flor de la amistad y del amor
by Daria
Summary: Una flor...Tai se declara a Sora pero ella ama a otra persona...Sorato


**La flor de la amistad y del amor**

Nos situamos en un parque con la edad de 15 años los principales protagonistas de este fanfic. Tai y Sora están en un banco hablando después de salir de su instituto.  
-Nuestro partido ha sido genial, ¿no crees, Sora?  
-Ha estado bastante bien pero...  
-No seas modesta, Sora. Lo hiciste fenomenal y los vencimos a todos.  
-Puede ser Tai pero...dime.  
-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo?  
-Te quería preguntar...¿cuáles son tus sueños y deseos? ¿sólo jugar a fútbol?  
-No, por supuesto que no. También me gustaría ser alguien importante en el Digimundo.  
-¿Nada más?  
-Bueno, sí pero...déjalo.  
-No, dime, ¿qué es?  
-Algo imposible porque no está en mis manos.  
-¿El qué?  
-Eh...pues...(nervioso y sonrojado) es tu amor. Sé que no me es correspondido pero yo siempre te querré aunque no estés a mi lado.  
-...No sé qué decir...me halagas pero ¿cómo sabes que me gusta otro chico?  
-Un chico enamorado ve rivales por todos lados que intentan robarle su único amor. Es Matt, ¿verdad?  
-Sí...pero no le digas nada...  
-No te preocupes, no pasa nada: no se lo diré. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz junto a la persona que amas. Pero que sepas que yo siempre seré tu amigo y te ayudaré cuando te haga falta, ¿ok?  
-Gracias...  
-Bueno, lo siento, es tarde. Debo irme. ¿Te acompaño a casa?  
-No importa, muchas gracias.  
Tai se va corriendo y Sora ve en su cara un rostro algo triste y observa que una gota cae de sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, empiezan a llover las primeras briznas de agua y Sora sale corriendo y se posa debajo de una tienda. Ella piensa un rato en su amigo Tai y en el dolor que se debe sentir al ser rechazado por la persona a la que se ama mientras miraba con curiosidad el interior de la tienda. Era una vulgar floristería. Eso pensó al principio pero, al momento, vio una flor que destaba entre las demás: era muy vistosa, de colores variados, con hojas medianas y de nerviación ramificada, con grandes flores. Se quedó un buen rato observándola y, al final, se decidió por entrar.  
-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días.  
-¿Podría ayudarla?  
-No, gracias. Venía sólo a mirar.  
-De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo.  
Sora estuvo contemplando absorta la bonita flor durante un cuarto de hora y percibió su aroma, muy agradable.  
-¿Cuánto cuesta esta flor?  
-Esta flor no se vende. Es el único ejemplar de su especie y sólo está de exposición.  
-Ahhhh, ¡qué pena!  
-Atrae mucho la atención, ¿eh? Lo siento mucho.  
-No pasa nada. Adiós.  
Sora salió de la floristería y ya había parado de llover. Entonces se dirigió a su casa.  
-¿Dónde estabas Sora? Estaba lloviendo a cántaros.  
-Estaba en una floristería.  
-Ahhh, ¿y qué tal?  
-Había una flor preciosa que destaba de entre todas. Voy a intentar imitarla.  
-Bueno, voy a hacer la cena.  
Sora se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a apuntar las características de la flor en un cuaderno. Acto seguido, sacó material y se puso a realizar la flor. Cuando le faltaban los pétalos, se quedó mirando un rato a Matt en la última foto que se habían hecho todos al salir del Digimundo. Bajó a cenar y después continuó su obra. A las 3 de la madrugada terminó, recogió todo y se metió en la cama. Mientras que dormía estos pensamientos rondaban su mente:  
-Matt...estoy segura de que no me amas...tienes tantas admiradoras...ahhh...pobre Tai...pero yo quiero a Matt...mañana se lo confesaré...¡NO!...¿y si me rechaza? ¿y si él quiere a otra chica?...mi corazón jamás se recuperaría de su rotura...me debo arriesgar...¿y si pido ayuda a Mimí?...¡Sí, eso es lo que haré!  
Al día siguiente se despertó muy tarde y se dio mucha prisa para acudir al instituto.  
-Ahora vamos a estudiar el reino monera. Está compuesto por las bacterias, seres unicelulares de organización sencilla...  
Durante las clases no prestó mucha atención y se quedaba mirando embobada a Matt. Él también la observaba muchas veces, por lo que sus miradas se cruzaron muchísimas veces. A la salida del instituto, Matt habló con Tai:  
-Oye Tai, ¿qué tal te va con Sora?  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Por cierto, ayer le confesé mi amor hacia ella.  
-(sorprendido pero un poco triste) ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Ella también se te declaró?  
-No...ella no me ama a mí...le gusta otra persona...  
-(animado) ¿Y quién es?  
-Lo siento...no me lo dijo...pero, ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿A ti también te gusta ella?  
-(sonrojado) Bueno...yo...sí, sí que me gusta y muchísimo.  
-Espero que tú seas feliz a su lado si es que eres su amado.  
-Gracias Tai, lo intentaré.  
En el patio, Sora llama a Mimí para hablar con ella:  
-Y bien, ¿qué deseas de mí, Sora?  
-Bueno, quería pedirte consejo...  
-¿Y de qué se trata?  
-Bueno, ayer se me declaró Tai pero yo le dije la verdad: que me gusta Matt. El problema es que él tiene muchas admiradoras y yo soy sólo una más. ¿Cómo podría tener ventaja frente a ellas?  
-Pues, mira. Puedes quedar algunos días con él indirectamente y después, cuando estéis solos, te declaras.  
-Muchas gracias Mimí. Eres una gran amiga. ¿Y qué tal te va con Izzy?  
-Bueno...a Izzy ya lo dejé...es que no tenía tiempo para mí, siempre estando con su ordenador...Pero ahora salgo con Joe, que siempre cuida de mí aunque tenga muchos exámenes...  
-Bueno, pues espero que te vaya bien con él. Adiós y muchas gracias por todo.  
-Gracias a ti también por pedirme consejo a mí.  
Sora regresa a su casa pero, por el camino, ve a un niño de unos 5 años llorando y se acerca a él.  
-Hola, ¿qué te pasa, pequeño?  
-Mi hermana se ha ido...me ha dejado, ¡BUAAAAAA!  
-Venga, no llores. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Me llamo Gerco y mi hermana Serdiola.  
-Yo me llamo Sora, ¿dónde vives?  
-Por allá (señala una calle lejana).  
-Venga, te ayudo. Te acompaño a tu casa.  
-Muchas gracias.  
Por detrás de ellos estaba Matt que había observado la escena y esperaba el momento en el que se fuera el niño y se quedaran a solas.  
-¿Y por qué te ha dejado?  
-Decía que había quedado y se fue corriendo.  
-¿Y qué hacíais en la calle?  
-Estábamos jugando a escondite.  
-Ahhh. ¿Es esa tu casa? (señala una casa).  
-Sí, gracias Sora.  
Se va alejando de la casa y vuelve hacia el lugar donde se localizaba la floristería.  
-¿Quién soy? (Matt le tapa los ojos a Sora)  
-Ehhh...¿Matt?  
-Oh, lo acertaste, ¿cómo lo supiste?  
-Sé distinguir voces y conozco la tuya muy bien.  
-Bueno...¿adonde ibas?.  
-Pues iba hacia una floristería que tenía una flor hermosísima.  
-¿Te refieres a una flor que no se vende y que destaca muchísimo?  
-Así es.  
-Te acompaño, a mí también me impresiona pero...¿qué tal si primero vamos a un restaurante?  
-Es que...no llevo dinero...  
-No te preocupes, invito yo.  
-¿De verdad? ¡Qué amable eres!  
Se dirigen a un restaurante y se sientan en las sillas mientras hablan del instituto.  
-¿Qué querrías, Sora?  
-(se sonroja)¿Eh?...  
-¿Qué te quieres pedir para comer?  
-Ahh...pues me basta con un helado.  
-Vale, pues yo me pediré lo mismo.  
Mientras comen, sus miradas se cruzan varias veces y se sonrojan.  
-Bueno, yo ya he terminado. Venga, te espero.  
-Gracias, Matt.  
Cuando Sora termina, salen del restaurante y se dirigen a la floristería.  
-Espero que aún esté aquella flor.  
-Seguro que sí. Es un buen objeto para atraer la atención.  
-Tienes razón.  
Cuando llegan a la floristería, ven la flor y se quedan un rato observándola.  
-Hola, ¿es tu novio?  
-(sonrojada)No...es un amigo...  
-Ahhh, bueno seguid mirando la flor.  
Al cabo de un rato salen de la floristería y van a un banco del parque y se sientan.  
-Es preciosa, ¿eh? Es la más bonita de todas las que he visto.  
-Sí, pero yo he visto una flor todavía más hermosa que esa (mira a Sora fijamente).  
-¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir? (sonrojada)  
-Tú eres la flor más hermosa que he conocido hasta ahora...  
-(sonrojada) Matt...yo...  
-No digas nada...  
Poco a poco acercan sus labios y se dan un tierno pero largo beso.  
-Matt...yo...no sabes cómo esperaba este momento, yo...te amo...por eso, me gustaría saber si desearías ser mi novio...  
-Pues claro Sora...yo también te amo...  
Se van del parque cogidos de la mano.  
Al día siguiente, en el instituto:  
-¿Sabías que Sora y Matt están saliendo?  
-¿De verdad?(triste)Me alegro por ellos.  
-Sí porque por ti no será, se te ve muy triste.  
-No es nada.  
Volviendo a Sora y Matt:  
-Toma Matt, esto es para ti.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Ábrelo y lo verás.  
-¡Oh! ¡Es aquella flor!  
-Así es. El primer día que la vi decidí imitarla y dártela en la primera ocasión que tuviera.  
-Muchas gracias, Sora...es muy bonita pero como te dije ayer, tú eres la flor más hermosa de todas.  
-Gracias Matt, tus comentarios me halagan. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la floristería de nuevo?  
-Vale.  
En la floristería,  
-Hola, (ve a Sora y Matt cogidos de la mano) ahora ya sois novios, ¿verdad?  
-Así es señora.  
-¡Que os dure mucho!  
-Gracias.  
Se quedan observando a la flor mientras hablan:  
-(murmurando) Gracias a esta flor ahora estoy con Matt y salgo con él...  
-¿Decías algo?  
-No, nada, tonterías.  
Vuelven al parque, se compran un helado y termina el día con una imagen de puesta de sol, Sora y Matt cogidos de la mano caminando hacia sus casas y besándose tiernamente mientras Tai los observa a lo lejos, triste y feliz a la vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, por fin lo acabé. Espero que os haya gustado: comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email. Este fanfic está, como habréis podido comprobar, dedicado al Sorato. En realidad, no me gusta mucho esta relación pero creo que me salió mejor que el Taiora que hice. Este fanfic se redactó por la petición de Sora Takenouchi en mi libro de visitas pero es totalmente inventado. En cuanto al título, se me ocurrió por pura inspiración: no sabía cómo titularlo ni cómo hacerlo pero se me ocurrió el concepto de una flor, lo que estudio ahora en Biología, y a partir del título ya sabía cómo redactar el fanfic. Los personajes de Gerco, Serdiola y la señora de la floristería pertenecen sólo a este fanfic y Tai, Sora, Matt y Mimí pertenecen a Digimon.


End file.
